Mission failed
by smllover224
Summary: Just a small scouting mission goes terribly wrong as scouts are slowly picked off one by one. This tension puts Eren and Mikasa's new relationship to the test. (Eremika but i'm still adding a lot about other characters)


_**Ok i'm planning on making this multiple chapters. Few things I should address now though. 1. this takes place some time after the whole Annie situation. 2. This IS mainly an eremika ship story 3. I'm killing characters off. If none of that's a problem, let's get to it!**_

Eren and Mikasa walked down the cobblestone road together, closer than usual, especially for Eren. With their tomato red blushes, it wasn't that hard to see they were a newly made couple. On their first scouting mission since the decision, it would be the other scouts first times learning of this change.

The duo headed inside."Are you ready to head out Mikasa?" Eren asked. He was ready, that was a fact. Eren couldn't wait to get back out and kill more titans.

"Almost" Mikasa replied, as she grabbed her scarf. Eren smiled. Even on the hottest days of the year, she still wore that scarf he gave her years back when they first met.

The pair got going to the wall, hoping the they weren't late. Sure enough, all of the scouts were waiting at the wall, with stares of death on every one of them.

"Uhhh, sorry to keep you guys waiting" Eren tried to defend himself.

Jean butted in. " for thirty minutes"

"Again, sorry. I'm ready though. Let's go destroy more titans!"

Levi sighed. His two best scouts were late. He would normally be angry, but they were for a fact his two best scouts. "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting then." Levi hoisted up on his horse, resting on the wall lift, ordering everybody to do the same.

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied in harmony. Armin approached Eren and Mikasa. "Guys, where were you? I'd never expect you guys to be late.

"Won't happen again Armin" Eren sternly replied.

As they got on their horses, the question running through Eren's head was whether to tell Armin or not about his relationship. He quickly decided it was irrelevant to the scout expedition, so he kept quiet for now. Eren turned to Mikasa. "Are you ready?" It was a while since anyone has been outside the walls, with the titan threat dwindling.

Mikasa nodded. She was starting to like staying inside the walls with Eren, being as cuddly and romantic with him as she wanted to. Sadly, a scouting trip was no time for romance. It was a time to kill titans.

The horses were lowered down to the wall, everyone ready to slaughter titans. This was a rather small scouting group, consisting of 4 spotting groups, and a main group of levi, eren, erwin, and hange, leaving jean, mikasa, christa, armin, berdholt, reiner, connie and sasha as spotters.

A few orders were barked, then everyone was off to their formation. It was a very long ride, with very few titans to speak of. Hours passed as everyone grew tired of riding a horse non-stop into a seemingly endless field.

Levi and hange kept looking forward. With the serious looks on their faces, it would seem like this mission was no joke. Of course, it was rare that Levi would crack a smile, no matter what. Serious faces or not, Eren hoped this mission was worth the long ride.

After a while, multiple titans approached on the right side, slowly getting closer. The flares went up. "About time" Eren mumbled under his breath. He had to admit nn titans was getting pretty odd to say the least. Mikasa was on the right side, but he had no doubt in his mind she could handle them if push came to shove.

Shortly after the flares went up, a black flare went up. Eren panicked. A black flare meant an abnormal titan was spotted, adding much more emergency to the situation. He could only hope Mikasa was okay.

As if it couldn't get worse, an emergency flare went off. There was no sugar coating it. Someone was either dead or in the process of it. Erwin, almost not caring of the situation, shot a signal flare to order everyone to regroup in the middle of the formation. Even Erwin knew this wouldn't help much. If one scout was down, it was only a matter of time before this mystery titan ripped through everyone else.

XX

The scouts watched as Connie was swallowed by a grimacing abnormal. Everyone screamed in shock, barely comprehending what happened in front of them. Sasha started crying for her friend, and armin did the same. Mikasa, in utter disbelief about losing a fellow scout even despite not knowing him well, lowered from her horse and charged at the titan. She made quick work of the towering foe, cutting it's nape and sending it to the ground. After the abnormal died though, seemingly dozens of titans charged at the spotters, the numbers which even Mikasa couldn't handle. Sasha was the first to shoot her emergency flare, and the scouts took off waiting for new orders. In a matter of a few seconds, a flare went up that the group assumed meant regroup.

Everyone was still shaken up about Connie. In the back of their minds, all everyone thought about was the kid getting swallowed. Except Mikasa. The thought already escaped her mind, and all she could think about was eren. _Was he okay? Probably. Was he eaten? Unlikely._ She couldn't grasp why she was so worried, but she was glad she would see him again soon.

The scout finally got to the rally point the flare sent up, a thick forest. Pretty good for staying away from titans, but not perfect. A small camp was set up, with all of the other scouts there. Mikasa ran to Eren.

"What happened Mikasa? Why did the emergency flare go off? "Mikasa didn't respond with words, but instead with a tight hug. She then told him about Connie. Eren was shocked. This was a major blow for the scouts, even if Connie wasn't the greatest fighter.

After hearing what happened, Levi stood on a tree stump so people could actually see him. "Everyone! Commander Erwin and I have decided we must stay here for the night." Everyone gasped and instantly argued about how dangerous it would be until Erwin shout a firm, loud "ENOUGH!" "We're staying here and it's final! Titans are less active at night so I doubt we'll have any problems. Levi! Hange! Guard duty. Jean! Reiner! Go back to the wall and get reinforcements. You guys should know the way. The rest of you, get some rest and shut the hell up!"

"Yes sir!" The young scouts yelled once again in harmony. Jean and Reiner reluctantly got back up on their horses and took off, and Levi and Hange took out their swords readt to kill any passing titan. Hange wouldn't stop going on about titan physiology so Levi quietly went to watch the other side of the forest. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin sat together near a tree. Armin was still shaken up.

"Ease up Armin, we'll get payback soon." Eren consoled, to no avail. Armin walked away, shivers through his body.

"Did you at least kill the son of a bitch?" Eren asked as he turned to Mikasa. Mikasa nodded a yes. Eren decided to leave it be for now.

"Maybe we should…." Eren was cut off by Mikasa hugging him and breaking down into tears. Eren was confused why she was so shaken up. It was odd. She was barely unfazed by death throughout all of the many scouting expeditions, and her and Connie weren't close at all.

Eren was wrong all the way. For some reason, Mikasa had a bad feeling that Eren was next to die, even visioning his death in her head numerous times. She couldn't get a grasp as to why she was feeling this way, but there was no ignoring the feeling. She had to tell him.

After telling Eren everything, he had a scared look on his face. He had to admit that was a little psycho to say the least. Eren still had to console her. "That won't happen. Ever. Not until I kill every last titan."

Mikasa felt relieved, even though he contradicted himself in the same sentence. She rested her head on his chest and looked up to the sky, slowly fading into a beautiful sunset. Eren looked up as well. He had to admit, it was very nice. These kind of things were what Armin and him always wanted to experience. Eren looked over to Armin to see if he was admiring the view. Nope. He was still terrified. Eren decided to leave him be for now.

"Pretty huh?" Eren said, looking down to Mikasa resting on his head.

"Yeah, it is." Mikasa looked back up to Eren. "You're not going anywhere right?"

"I already said no."

"Thank you" Mikasa sat up and kissed him on the lips. Eren was harder than wall rose.

 _ **RIP CONNIE. Ok i'll update this pretty soon if i in fact get support. Be sure to point out any problems, or maybe say something nice i don't know.**_


End file.
